


tame the beast

by sinsley



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animalistic, Anthropomorphic, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Some Plot, i apologize if you didn't want them to resolve their differences after they fucked, spoiler alert: the end is kind of sweet, yeah i can't write actual hate fic to save my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: When the beast set Belle free to be with her father, he admitted he loved her. She admitted she didn't reciprocate the feelings, and the beast fell into despair once again.He had no idea that in setting Belle free, he would wind up at the mercy of her horse.
Relationships: Beast/Phillipe
Kudos: 8





	tame the beast

**Author's Note:**

> [inspiration](https://e621.net/posts/1294072)
> 
> another art-based fic. sometimes i just think good porn needs context, you know?
> 
> there's actually two beast/phillipe works on the website i linked to. technically this fic better fits the other one, but i was inspired by this due to the angry/hateful expressions on their faces.
> 
> enjoy the liberties i took to get this to work in canon. (though i never really gave an explanation for why phillipe is suddenly anthro. eh, save it for the sequel, i guess.)

The curse became permanent ages ago. Upon letting her be with her ailing father, the beast confessed his feelings for Belle, only to be told that while she cared for him deeply, she could never love an animal like him. (And oh, how that one word, the one that told of their two worlds, man versus beast, hurt him so.) So she left, leaving the castle empty once more, sending the beast into despair just like before.

Weeks went by. The beast spent his days in his bedroom, shutting out the rest of the world. Not that the world wanted him, anyway. It already barely knew he existed.

The beast had grown used to the silence of the empty castle.

So when he heard the soft echo of footsteps in the foyer, click-clacking against the tile, it startled him. The sound grew louder and louder, and the beast wondered if Belle had returned and changed her mind. The rose had wilted ages ago, there was no hope left of reversing the curse. But perhaps they could make such a relationship work, man and beast, together as one.

The doorknob to the beast's bedroom squeaked as someone turned it. The beast bound for the door, reaching for the knob himself, turning it and eagerly pulling the door open.

It wasn't Belle who stood in front of him.

It was Phillipe, her horse.

Except, he looked different.  _ Very _ different.

Like the beast, he stood on just two legs. His front legs were now his arms, and instead of hooves at the ends, he had two hands.

Other parts of his body appeared more human-like as well. He had two large pecs sat atop a round belly. Only it didn't appear softened by fat. It was taut and firm.

It seemed as though he had become more beastly in his time away from the castle. The beast wondered if Belle knew about these changes, or if he only appeared this way for him.

Despite the anthropomorphic features, one thing remained about Phillipe that set him apart from the beast. While the beast preferred to maintain his dignity by dressing in pants with a cape draped over his shoulders, Phillipe stood before him completely naked. The beast couldn't help the dip in his gaze, taking in the sight of Phillipe's limp cock that nearly rivaled his own in both length and girth. (Though, the beast hated to admit, Phillipe's seemed bigger.)

The beast was speechless. He had no idea what to say to this creature. His thoughts moved a mile a minute, wondering why the horse was here, what had happened to him, if he could even speak in a way the beast would understand.

Finally, the beast opened his mouth. He wanted to offer a simple greeting, see if kindness would be the right way to welcome the equine back into his home. 

But before he could get a word out, Phillipe started walking towards him.

Naturally, the beast stepped back. Phillipe continued to move, a heat in his gaze that made the beast tremble. He continued to move backwards, unsure of why the horse seemed so…  _ angry _ with him. He freed Belle. He was forever cursed. What more could the creature want?

The beast was so focused on escaping Phillipe that he hadn't realized how far into the room they had moved. The backs of his legs hit the edge of his bed, and he tumbled back, the plush mattress and satin sheets cushioning his fall.

Still, the horse moved towards him. The beast tried to pull himself away, closer to the opposite side of the bed. But just when he thought he was free, Phillipe reached out towards him, grabbing his leg and pulling him back with a surprising amount of strength.

The beast's heart thudded inside his chest. Phillipe snarled at him. His lips parted, and to the beast's surprise, he spoke.

"You imprisoned my master," he said, his voice laced with a thick French accent. "She became the village freak, because of you. They sent her to the asylum. I was left in the hands of  _ Gaston _ ." The way he said that name sounded so venomous, a shiver ran down the beast's spine. "He didn't care for his horses. He treated us as nothing more than  _ animals _ \--"

And there it was again. That word. The one that shattered the beast's heart several weeks earlier. For a moment, despite the anger directed his way, he felt for Phillipe. He could see the pain in his eyes, could feel the neglect. He knew how badly that hurt.

"So I am here to teach you a lesson," Phillpe continued. "To seek justice for my Belle. To finally, once and for all, tame the  _ beast _ ."

He spit out the word like it disgusted him to say, even though the beast knew that there was very little that made him and the equine different. On the outside, they were both animals. On the inside, well, at least Phillipe knew what it was like to be loved, even if now, the two shared in their heartbreak.

The beast didn't have a moment to communicate this to Phillipe. Because in the blink of an eye, he found himself flipped onto his stomach. With one hand, the equine held him down. With the other, he tore at the fabric that kept the beast concealed. First went his cloak, and then, his pants.

The beast knew he could fight back. A part of him almost wanted to. But he had become so deep in his despair that he knew it was no use. The horse was stronger than him. And after all, the beast deserved this.  _ He _ imprisoned Belle.  _ He _ wasted both of their time thinking he could get her to love him.  _ He _ got her sent to the asylum.  _ He _ ruined her life.

And so, the beast submitted.

The sudden cool air against his pucker left him shivering. He felt his cock begin to stir where it was trapped between his stomach and the bed. He wondered if Phillipe would find any satisfaction knowing how the beast was reacting to his actions.

He guided the beast up onto his knees, and the beast sighed as his semi-erect cock now swung freely between his legs. But it seemed the action was done not for his benefit, but for Phillipe's. The beast felt the horse lift his tail and spit at his hole. He only wanted to get a better angle.

The hand that held the beast down disappeared, but the beast remained still. The equine behind him continued to soak his hole in saliva until he was able to work a finger inside of him. The beast groaned at the intrusion. It had been a while since he'd been penetrated back there. Not since his human days, that's for sure. But that felt like a lifetime ago. (And it was. That was snarky prince Adam. Today, only the beast remains.)

Apparently, Phillipe didn't want the beast to enjoy his punishment. In response to his groan of pleasure, Phillipe tugged on his tail. The beast growled in pain, and he heard Phillipe huff in what he assumed was satisfaction. The grip on his tail lightened, but the threat remained 

The beast kept quiet, even when Phillipe worked a second finger into him. At the third, the beast bit his lip. At the fourth, his fangs pierced his skin. He ignored the taste of blood that flooded his mouth. If Phillipe knew, he'd probably be delighted. 

The beast immediately stiffened when a whine escaped him after Phillipe pulled his fingers back out. He didn't want another pull on his tail. 

He jumped at the feel of Phillipe's hand smacking his ass. While the pull on his tail had been genuinely painful, the slap against his ass felt almost…  _ good. _ It burned in such a way that the beast found enjoyable. Who knew pain could result in such pleasure? If he wasn't rock hard before, he certainly was now.

Phillipe liked to torture him. That much was obvious. Even after prepping him, the equine took his time slicking up his cock to prepare himself for what was to come. The beast could hear the slick sound of his hand sliding over his cock, and he couldn't help but whine again. This time, the sound went unpunished. The equine just laughed as the beast's already gaping hole clenched around nothing, begging to be filled.

The beast received no warning about when, exactly, Phillipe would fuck him. Just like before, the horse moved in the blink of an eye, suddenly forcing himself inside of the beast. He moved slowly now, because the beast was tight. It was only natural, as the beast never had anything so long and thick inside of him before. Even when he was human, the other men's cocks were nothing compared to that of an equine's.

The beast would never again be satisfied by anything less.

The fullness the beast felt when Phillipe was fully inside of him, his balls brushing against the other's, was delightful. In thinking back to his previous human relations, it felt extra depraved for him to be taken by a  _ horse _ . And yet, that depravity made it all the more pleasurable.

For the first time in his life, the beast let himself give in to his carnal desires. For the first time ever, he let himself fully become the animal that he now was.

The grunts and growls that escaped him as the equine fucked him sounded as though they belonged to someone else. The beast felt outside of himself, lost in the pleasure of being taken in such a carnal way. He needed friction, he needed  _ something  _ against his cock. But Phillipe didn't care, and that only turned the beast on more.

The strength of his fucking made the beast's stomach bulge, his skin stretching until the shape of Phillipe's cock was visible from the outside. It made him feel owned, and he was. He belonged to Phillipe now.

Soon, the pleasure became overwhelming, and the beast felt himself nearing his edge. It seemed as though Phillipe could tell, perhaps the beast had begun to clench around him.

The horse began to fuck into him faster, determined to finish first.

And he did. The flood of warm come inside of him had the beast climaxing as well, and he spilled against his satin sheets, his roar of pleasure echoing against the walls of his large bedroom.

Phillipe was quick to let go of him, pulling out with a slick sound. 

The beast collapsed against the sheets. As he came down from his high, he could faintly hear the sound of hooves clicking against the floor. He rolled over on the bed, having just enough sense to speak.

"Hey," he called out. "Stay."

Phillipe snorted. "I'm done with you, beast. You've learned your lesson."

"I have," the beast said. "But you need someone. We both do. A companion."

Phillipe came to a stop.

"Please," the beast said. "I'm so lonely. And I know you are too."

"You ruined my master's life," Phillipe said, though he turned to look back at the beast.

"I know. But I won't ruin yours."

Phillipe sighed. His hooves clicked against the floor.

"Move over."

The beast smiled and slid over on the bed. Phillipe settled down next to him.

"I still hate you."

"I know."

"You're a good lay, though."

The beast smiled. "I know."

For the first time in years, the beast didn't sleep alone that night. He still woke up hours later in a panic, not because of the nightmares of his transformation that had been plaguing him for years, but because of Phillipe. He feared that their relations were just a dream, that the bed next to him would be cold and empty.

But it wasn't. Next to him lay a warm body, an arm even wrapped around his waist to keep him close. Even though he said he hated him when awake, clearly sleeping Phillipe felt differently.

And so the beast settled back into his bed, falling asleep surrounded by that warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> if this is a little too wordy/repetitive, feel free to let me know. constructive criticism is welcome. pure hate will not be tolerated. this meant to be taboo fic. you knew exactly what this was when you clicked on it.


End file.
